My Goddess
by Shadow ScytheX
Summary: Actually, almost no swearing in this one. Woww.... Anyways, another Takana song fic, but this time, it's not romantic.


_My Goddess_  
By Shadow and Dark Promise  
  
Tak had come to Vale for a brief surprise visit. He still felt slightly in debt for those years when they were kids, and he had gotten something for her: a simple opal stone carved into a heart shape. He took it and admired it for a second, then smiled and slipped it back in his pocket. He still had a major crush on her, but he wasn't about to admit that to her.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
_I was knee deep,  
In a sick love_,  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
He still couldn't believe he was still obsessed with her. Five years, and she could STILL make him feel like a puddle of goo.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
_I was cross-eyed,_  
_On a young drug,  
_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
She was the only girl who cared for him, and in turn he was able to ignore all other attempts by other women to trying (and failing) to woo him. But he knew that this could be his undoing. He shouldn't care so much about her. It would only end up hurting him later. But only he could resolve this. If he stopped loving her, his heart would make him start again. It was a disease without a cure.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
_There's no savior,  
No messiah,_  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
He was always going to silently worship her. If she asked him to go jump off a cliff, he'd already be falling. 'Christ, you give Lucifer the option of rebelling. You give me emotion. Somehow I feel ripped off.'  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
_From the fatal worship,  
You inspire!_  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
He then reached Luana's house. He slowly walked up the porch, and knocked on the door. He looked through the open window, where he saw Luana kissing Ivan. He slowly backed away, and as Luana opened the door, he started to break in a run. He threw the stone on the ground and kept running, tears in his eyes. He ran all the way to the cliffs above the town square, leaped off of those on to the weapon shop roof, leaped across to the psyenergy stone, and then jumped from tree to tree to get to Mount Aleph. He then reached it, and sat atop it, quietly reflecting and sobbing.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
_Y~~ou,  
I don't believe in you now,  
My Goddess,  
I've seen too much,_  
_I don't believe in you now,  
My Goddess!!  
_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Luana started to search frantically for him. She checked everywhere: In the weapon shop, in the item shop, in the barn, even in the water around the stone. Then she noticed the broken heart by her house. She picked it up and thought, 'Ironic. I bet this is how he feels right now. But where could he have gone?' She felt guilty about having the heart around her neck, so she put it in a box by her bed. She then looked out the window and saw Mount Aleph and it's summit. It looked like there was only one small cloud today. But she quickly realized it wasn't a cloud; it was Tak! She laced up her boots and quickly started for the mountain.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
_You were counting,  
On my freefall,  
You thought it was a sure bet,  
I would lose all,  
_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Tak slowly started to walk to the edge of the summit. He trudged to the cliff, and started to allow himself to lose balance. He rocked back and forth. He was going insane, he knew it, but he wouldn't give her the privilege of explaining herself. He probably wouldn't die, but who knows if he can put up a good enough act to fool her. It's not like anybody cares about him anymore, right? Just as he was about to make a swan dive into the jagged rocks, Luana came up the summit. She shouted, "Tak, stop this now! It's not worth throwing your life away over one person," she said, panting. She then slipped on a loose rock and started to fall,but instead found herself being caught in Tak's arms. "I wasn't going to let you die THAT way, but if I did, I doubt I would've gone to your funeral," he said nonchalantly.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
_Shrug off all this,  
A crucifixion,  
Well I think that's sick,  
Like an addiction,  
_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Tak quickly placed her back on the sumit and went to the other side of it, and sat on a rock formation. "You want to pretend nothing ever happened in your house, right? That I never saw you kiss Ivan, that I never ran away, and that I never cared about you. 'Let's go make things all perfect so everyone's happy,' never will make me happy. I'll still know, my heart still aches, and you're ungrateful, selfish, and, unfortunately, the only person I have in my soda can of pain I call life, truly cared about," he said, slowly turning his back to her. He then walked up to the edge of the cliff. "I don't believe in you anymore. I don't know who you are anymore. This will be my last departure," he said, and with that, he jumped off the cliff and vanished. Luana tried to follow him, but he had set up a magic barrier beyond her skills. She slammed her fist against the barrier, feeling helpless and alone. She then slowly walked down the mountain, alone and unhappy. She contributed this feeling to Tak, but it was her own faults that caused her misery.Tak observed this using his cloak spell, then quickly flew away, having enough of this soap opera with Luana for one day. But Luana would always be his goddess, until the end of time.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
_Y~~ou, I don't believe in you,  
I don't believe in you now,  
I've seen too much,  
I don't believe in you now,  
My Goddess!!_  
_Now you see,  
What you get when you lose yourself,  
What you get when you don't know who you are,  
When you don't know who you are....  
(Whispering) My Goddess, My Goddess....  
G~~o, I don't believe in you now,  
I've seen too much,  
I don't believe in you now,  
My Goddess!!!!  
I don't believe in you,  
I don't believe in you,  
I don't believe in you,  
I don't believe in you,  
My Goddess!!!  
I don't believe in you,  
I don't believe in you,  
I don't believe in you,  
My Goddess!!!  
My Goddess!!!  
My Goddess!!!  
My Goddess!!!  
My Goddess!!!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
_R&R please! All things accepted. Flames will be used to create a cast iron figurine of Metal Gear RAY out of Corey's whistle.  
_  
_  



End file.
